The Dragon Princess of the South
by Kitsuma
Summary: Kagome is really the dragon princess but she struggles with her new found powers and a two people who do not want to let her go. rated m just in case SessxKag
1. Kagome's Power Awakens Part 1

Chapter 1 Kagome's power revealed Part 1

Two years. Two fucking years of chasing that damn Naraku. Kagome was getting sick and tired of having to skip school for a dumb hanyou trying to find all the shards so he can just go be damned in hell with a priestess that was dead. Yep life couldn't get any better. She did however enjoy the company of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as well as Kirara.

Kagome had stopped going to school now. Basically she dropped out there was no way she was going to be able to catch up now. She only went home to visit her family and get medical supplies. Her hair had grown out and was down to her knees. Her brown eyes no longer big and innocent but narrow and full of things seen that should have never been seen. She wore a black kimono with a silver dragon with wings outstretched and teeth bared going all the way down to the bottom of the skirt part. Her sash was a beautiful red that covered bart of the dragon's body. She also wore a necklace with a dragon's claw on it. Her mother had given this to her before she left saying, "This will come in useful later I promise."

The others had not changed at all really. Shippo was a bit taller and more nine looking. His hair looked much like a samurai's without his armor and was held with a bow instead of a band.

"Wench! Any shards!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear. Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha if there was a shard nearby you would be the first to know." The others backed away she had said it sweetly to sweetly.

Inuyasha just keh'd as he usually did. Kagome carried a sword now and Sango had trained her because Kagome had asked she was tired of depending on Inuyasha and she trained with Miroku on her spiritual powers on what Kaede could not teach her. So now Kagome was bad. Not bad as in evil! But bad as in bad as she was really good. This ticked Inuyasha off to no end he wanted to protect her because then he felt like he was in control!

Kagome then stiffened. She got a tengly feeling only meaning one thing....JEWEL SHARDS! Lots of them to. "Inuyasha! I sense a lot of jewel shards!" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha smirked, "Finally!" Kagome got on Inuyasha's back as much as she despised it now. Miroku on the newly transformed Kirara and Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. They ran till they reached a village and there was a huge dragon made of complete ice. His glowing red eyes and his worm like body the only other appendages he had was two arms and his wings. No legs. His tail ended in feather like blades made of ice like the rest of his body.

When they had gotten into their battle positions Kagome gasped when the dragon looked at her. She fell to her knees and was holding her head. "Kagome!" her friends screamed.

The dragon saw the claw necklace and bowed his nose touching the ground. "My lady I have been searching long and hard for you," the dragon said solumnly, "Ryuu-hime we have worried for your welfare when the seige happened thirteen years ago and I had taken you to the bone-eater's well for you to be transported somewhere safe with Kiya." Kagome screamed

"Stop it! Just stop it! I don't know what your talking about!" The dragon flinched but only slightly. "I can explain that. While we were escaping a demon had hit you upon your head trying to kill you. You were unconscience the rest of the way there and I had hoped it had not caused serious damage," the dragon explained. Kagome screamed even harder with every explanation he said her head hurt even more.

"It's not true! Not true!" tears started to stream down her cheeks. Her friends watched in dismay. "What are you doing to her!" Shippo yelled. "Nothing small demon amnesia is a painful thing," the dragon explained, "I was her friend Hyourinmaru." He started to have tears in his eyes.

The screaming stopped and Kagome fell down to the ground unconscience. Hyourinmaru wrapped his tail around her and cradled her. "Her power is all most awakening. The fact that Kiya gave these garments to her proves it," Hyourinmaru said.

Kagome's friends were confused. "What about the jewel shards!" Inuyasha demanded. "A simple spell hanyou. To make her think she sensed them. I needed to get her here without scaring her," the dragon glared. "You all are invited to the castle of the south go there if you wish to see Kagome's true power."

They huddled up and discussed things. "We shouldn't we should take Kagome back and look for some real jewel shards," Inuyasha growled. Sango shook her head, "If what the dra- Hyourinmaru says is true then Kagome could be a big ally in the fight with Naraku!" Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Kagome-sama can also bring an army of powerful demons to our aid as well Naraku we will have an all out war on his hands!" Shippo nodded as well as Sango. "Fine!" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. They followed Hyourimaru to the Southern Castle where Kagome's power was supposed to awaken.

----Kagome's Dream--------

A little black dragon with red neon scribbly marks on her body, wings, and wing membranes with two razor sharp blades on either side of her tail and straight pure white horns coming from her cranium. She had magnificent blue eyes and the longest claws on her hands and feet. She had long curves closely packed gray spines coming from her back making her look like the most deadliest dragon alive was practicing swordsmanship with Hyourinmaru.

"Hyourinmaru! When can I go play with the other dragon children?" A young Kagome asked. "They are servants Kagome-sama they are bound and must work it is the law," Hyourinmaru replied.

----Kagome's Dream end----

Kagome woke up in a beautiful bed with little black dragons flying all around the covers. "That black dragon was she.....me..." Kagome whispered and fell back asleep.

The others were meeting her parents. "The son of the Great Dog Lord! My goodness a pleasure a pleasure!" said a White dragon with red tiger stripes and four spikes coming out of his tail end. He had yellow eyes and had black spines that were little triangles going down his back.

He was shaking hands with Inuyasha. "Forgive me I am Kagome's father Shiroryuu," he explained, "and this is my mate Kozuki." He pointed to a pure blue dragon with a white membrane and short spines and an arrow headed tail. Her claws were small compared to her mate's medium sized claws.

Kozuki bowed and shook hands with everybody. "Thank you all for keeping are precious daughter safe," Kozuki thanked. "Not at all Kagome-sama is our friend," Miroku humble replied.


	2. Kagome's Power Awakens Part 2

Chapter 1 Kagome's power revealed Part 2

The dragon servants showed everyone to their rooms for the night.

Kagome woke up in her room she was hungry so she decided to go down to the kitchen. If she could find it. She left her room and walked down corriders going left and right and left and left and maybe a right till she made it to the kitchen.

For some reason she didn't feel like she was doing anything wrong. Maybe because she was half asleep. She took some fruit and started to eat it. "Look who I caught in the kitchen!," a mysterious figure replied. Kagome jumped, "haslkdjfldkierjd!" She yelled with a mouthful of apple.

"It's just me Hyourinmaru. You used to go to the kitchen to eat late night snacks when you were young seems you still do it." Hyourinmaru teased.

"I do not!" Kagome retorted. "You found your way with ease didn't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. Hyourinmaru was in his human form when Kagome got a good look at him. He had blue-green hair and beautiful armor. His ears were pointed. "So what if I did?" Kagome spat. "It proves that you are starting to remember," Hyourimaru replied.

Kagome's eyes got wide. "I am not the Ryuu-hime!" Kagome screamed. She got up and ran away. Hyourinmaru stared after her with sadness in his eyes. Kagome started to cry, 'Why can't I remember!?'

She ran outside the castle gates and ran into the forest. Branches hit her arms and legs yet she did not bleed but Kagome didn't even notice. Finally she collapsed in a clearing full of roses. It started to snow and soon the ground and Kagome were covered. Kagome just slowly closed her eyes.

Kagome woke up to be watched by an oni. She got up immediatly. "Ah the scent was dulling and I though I missed you Ryuu-hime," the demon laughed. Kagome glared at him. "I am not the Ryuu-hime!" she replyed.

"Is that so?" the demon asked, "Explain the garments you wear?" Kagome kept silent and drew her sword. She got into her stance and launched herself at the demon. Her sword glowed pink as she infused her spiritual powers into it.

She jumped into the air preparing to slice the demon in half when the demon side stepped her and knocked her into a tree with his hand. "Ugh!" Kagome grunted when she hit the tree that cracked at her impact. She stumbled back up breathing hard at the effort.

When she opened her eyes they were an ice cold blue. She rushes at the demon with her blade that was now pink with demonic energy swirling around it. Her speed would give Sesshomaru a run for his money.

"W-what is this!" the demon yelled. Kagome cut his head off before the demon could finish.

Inuyasha and the others with Hyourinmaru heard the commotion and went to go see what was going on. When they arrived Kagome was standing there with blood on her blade. She turned on Inuyasha and rushed towards him.

Her sword again turned pink with the demonic energy surrounding it. Hyourinmaru jumped in the way and took his sword out and thrusted it in her gut. Kagome fell over his arm and dropped her sword that became a regular blade again and lost her conscience.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. "She was losing control Kagome has never killed anything while using her dragon powers and most newborns lose control on their first time as well," Hyourinmaru replied lifting Kagome bridal style towards the castle.

"If she was losing control why wouldn't her eyes turn red or something?" Shippo asked on Miroku's shoulder. "That is a good question because she was losing control of her mind and body not her soul," Hyourinmaru replied.

Hyourinmaru placed Kagome in her bed and the rest of them returned to their quarters.

Kagome woke up in her bed. "Ugh what happened last night I remember fighting that oni and then all went black," Kagome said talking to herself while getting out of bed. She went to the mirror that was at her dresser and brushed her hair with the brush that servants left for her because it said to Kagome.

She looked into the mirror and screamed. She had changes into the black dragon of her dreams! She ran into the dining hall where everyone would be at this hour. "I have been fucking cursed!" Shirotryuu looked at his daughter with pride as well as sadness. Kozuki looked at her. "You have not been cursed this is your true form," She replied.

"True form my ass! I am not a fucking dragon!" Kagome yelled back. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "But Kagome," Shippo said jumping onto her shoulder, "You look a hundred percent dragon to me." Kagome fell over passed out saying, "Dragons dragons dragons what next!"

She came to after all she was not totally passed out just confused. Though in that short time she remembered everything before the demon hit her. She didn't want to tell her real parents because she would always look to Kiya as her mother and didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Kagome sat down and ate with her claws getting frustrated when she tried to pick up her glass and it kept breaking. "Try imagining your human form and you will change into it," Hyourinmaru suggested.

Kagome nodded and imagined what she looked like as a human and a white light enveloped her and she became what she looked like in human form except her blue eyes came into effect and her ears were pointed and she also had fangs and claws.

Her parents were in there human forms and her father with white hair and two tiger stripes on his cheeks. He was wearing a white kimono and the dragon claw necklace. Her mother had the blue hair and was wearing a light blue kimono. Her father's and mother's eyes were the same color they were when they were in dragon form.

"Guess I can start your training again!" Hyourinmaru exclaimed.

"Shit!" Kagome replied and got up from the table running away. Hyourinmaru giving chase.


End file.
